


No puedes culparme de esto

by LunaW



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Feels, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Starker Week 2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaW/pseuds/LunaW
Summary: Sólo había un futuro en el cual ellos ganarían. Stephen Strange lo sabía, pero ni él pudo prever lo que cierto Hombre Araña haría en el momento de la batalla.





	No puedes culparme de esto

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Les traigo mi segunda historia Starker y pertenece al quinto día del Starker Week 2019: Fic fix-it (alterar el canon a nuestra conveniencia). Espero que les guste y les recuerdo que cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Me ayuda muchísimo para poder mejorar. Sin más, ¡disfruten! <3 
> 
> Advertencias: Relación homosexual (Hombre x hombre), Underage.
> 
> Aclaraciones: Ningún personaje de Marvel me pertenece. Esta historia está hecha para el StarkerWeek 2019, sin fines de lucro.

La pelea continuaba y las esperanzas de ganar eran tan bajas que se comenzaban a reflejar en los vengadores que poco a poco caían presas del cansancio y la desesperación de no poder reducir ni un poco a las fuerzas enemigas. Peter lanzaba telarañas y se columpiaba de un lado a otro mientras atrapaba a unos cuantos alienígenas y recibía palizas de otros que lo atacaban de sorpresa. Siguió luchando con la misma energía ante aquel panorama desolador. Tenían que ganar, no había otra opción. Su gran motivo para continuar era precisamente el señor Stark. Estaba vivo, recién lo había visto en medio del campo de batalla. Recibió de él un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que Peter jamás olvidaría. No supo que pasó en todo este tiempo, él simplemente había sido reducido a polvo. Tampoco tenía en claro tantas cosas debido a que toda la información proporcionada por Strange había sido tan rápida y concisa que aún le quedaban tantas dudas por resolver; sin embargo, tenía en claro lo más importante: impedir que Thanos tomara el guante con las gemas el mayor tiempo posible para que pudieran derrotarlo.

En medio de la pelea, sin saber exactamente cuándo, atrapó en el aire el guante del gigante morado. Tenía en su poder todas las gemas del infinito, por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en salir corriendo para evitar que los enemigos se lo quitaran. Miró alrededor desesperado por alguna cara familiar que le diera alguna instrucción sobre lo que harían. Al parecer nadie lo sabía, y sólo bastó un gesto del Capitán América para saberlo; la única prioridad en ese momento era alejarlo de Thanos lo más que pudiera. El modo “muerte instantánea” del traje de Peter logró que pudiera huir más rápido del lugar, grandes patas metálicas de araña salieron de la espalda del súper héroe y comenzó a correr con gran velocidad, destruyendo a cualquier obstáculo que quisiera acercarse. De pronto se vio acorralado por al menos una docena de enemigos que se le echaron encima sin dudarlo. Los alejó como pudo, pero entre varios lograron quebrarle una de las patas metálicas de su traje y después otra, logrando que cayera al suelo desequilibrado. Creyó que sería el fin de todo, pero contra todo pronóstico, las chicas salieron en su rescate y T´Challa lo cubrió llevándose las gemas hacia otra dirección.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios por el enorme apoyo recibido en tremenda situación y se puso en marcha casi de inmediato para luchar junto a las heroínas que habían venido en su ayuda. Se enfrascó en ello todo lo que pudo, y aunque ahora cojeaba de una pierna, siguió columpiándose y atrapando entre aquella sustancia viscosa y pegajosa a todos los malos. Debido a ello, decir que estaba exhausto era algo tan pequeño para el dolor y cansancio físico que sentía en esos momentos. Nada mejoraba y Peter comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Un vistazo completo al panorama hizo que con horror se percatara del momento exacto en que Tony se puso las gemas en el guante de su traje gracias a la nanotecnología que utilizaba. Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos al entender, casi de inmediato, lo que aquello implicaba. Cojeó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su mentor aprovechando la poca distancia entre ellos. En su desesperación por llegar a tiempo, se lastimó con escombros y trastabilló un par de veces, estando a punto de caer. Sin embargo, su convicción fue más fuerte y estaba seguro que había otra solución. No podía perder a Tony, no otra vez.

* * *

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Anthony? No pueden detenerme – Soltó una risa al ver al pequeño humano tirando en el suelo después de habérselo quitado de encima. Casi pudo sentir lástima por él, pero en su lugar, sonrió ampliamente antes de continuar.– Yo soy… inevitable...

\- Y yo soy… Iro…

\- ¡Señor Stark, no! ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!

\- ¿Peter? ¿Qué haces? ¡Vete de aquí!

Stark vio con desesperación como Peter se aferraba al brazo donde tenía las gemas, tratando de quitárselas y así evitar que terminara con Thanos. Pudo haber pensado lo peor de Peter, pero los sollozos del mocoso y los balbuceos que le decían con un miedo inimaginable que él usaría el guante, le partieron el corazón. Gruñó frustrado. Strange había sido muy claro. Sólo existía un futuro en el cual ganarían y por más que sintiera una punzada en su interior al ver al niño intentando impedirlo, tendría que hacer lo correcto. Él lo supo y aceptó desde un principio. Salvar a Peter tenía un precio y por esa misma razón, no dejaría que ese lunático púrpura siguiera con vida.

Carol observó y entendió con una rapidez asombrosa el desastre en el que se había convertido aquella pelea. Inmediatamente se lanzó de nuevo contra Thanos y pudo llevarlo de un solo golpe varios kilómetros lejos de Iron Man y el otro niño con poderes de araña. Stark agradeció el gesto, pero supo que a pesar de aquellos esfuerzos, el titán no tardaría mucho en alcanzarlos. Se deshizo en palabras y despedidas dulces, haciéndole entender a Peter que todo esto era necesario y que no había marcha atrás. Le dijo que tendría que seguir adelante por el bien del mundo pero el castaño alegó con mucho más ahínco que no tenía que ser así, que le diera la oportunidad de usar el guante. Que sólo así ganarían sin tener ninguna baja en el equipo. Eran escasos segundos convertidos en una eterna agonía para el mayor, pues tenía que quitarse de encima a su mocoso, pero su extraordinaria fuerza se lo impedía con mucha dificultad. Presa del pánico al observar de lejos como Thanos golpeaba y arrojaba lejos a la Capitana Marvel, Tony forcejó aún más con el muchacho soltando algunos puños y patadas, además de un gran repertorio de maldiciones por la necedad de Peter. Por cada centímetro que lograba separarlo de él, Peter se afianzaba a su cuerpo con aún más fuerza que antes mientras temblaba incontrolablemente y balbuceaba planes inentendibles para que Tony no tuviera que sacrificarse.

Spider Man sabía que las oportunidades de Tony eran realmente escasas. Esas joyas tenían tanto poder que creyó que él tendría más posibilidades de sobrevivir debido a su gen mutante obtenido desde aquella picadura de araña. Pudo tranquilizarse en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, y con más aplomo, y mejor dicción, se decidió a contestarle rápidamente:

-¡Deme una oportunidad!

\- ¿Acaso estás loco? Peter, ¡esto no es un maldito juego!

\- ¡Lo sé, carajo, lo sé!

\- Sólo hay un futuro, Peter. Y estás haciendo que perdamos nuestra único chance de ganar.

\- Señor Stark, puedo hacerlo, ¡soy un maldito mutante!

\- Deja de ser un maldito crío. Madura, Peter. No dejaré que te arriesgues. Tienes tanto que hacer, yo ya tuve mi tiempo.

\- ¡Pero no así, usted tiene que vivir! Yo puedo… Señor… Yo…

\- Nada Peter, tú vivirás más tiempo y harás cosas inc…

\- ¡No! No puedo sin usted.

\- No seas ridículo, ¡por Dios!, tú…

\- Lo quiero tanto. No puedo sin usted a mi lado.

Tony ya se encontraba exasperado. Vio con alivio como Thanos era detenido por Wanda y otros avengers. Aún tenía una oportunidad y tenía que deshacerse de Peter porque a pesar de lo dicho por el muchacho, él no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por una suposición. Todo su esfuerzo durante el atraco en el tiempo, había sido única y exclusivamente para que Peter tuviera la oportunidad de vivir lo que le había sido arrebatado. Quería a su niño devuelta sin importar las consecuencias. Sería feliz al morir con saber que Peter seguiría en este mundo para hacer cosas extraordinarias, pero ahora todo estaba siendo más complicado de lo que imaginó.

Todo ese ajetreo llamó la atención del Capitán, de Thor y del Dr. Strange quien vio con horror como Spider Man impedía con todas sus fuerzas que Stark cumpliera con su parte para salir vencedores de esa guerra interminable. Los tres hombres se acercaron a gran velocidad y agarraron a Peter para separarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Thanos arrojó a Wanda lejos, y sin ningún otro obstáculo se dirigió directo a sus preciadas gemas. Tony calculó cinco segundos exactos para que les dieran alcance, así que no tuvo tiempo, no hubo otra opción. Un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando finalmente chasqueó los dedos, con el titán a escasos centímetros de ellos. Los cinco, que aún se encontraban sujetos entre sí, recibieron una poderosa descarga de energía. Sintieron sus entrañas hervir y doler como nunca lo hubieran sentido en su vida. Cada uno de sus huesos parecía molerse con cizaña con el único propósito de infringirles un gran daño.

Cuando finalmente su agonía paró, todos se separaron y cayeron exhaustos al suelo. Peter alcanzó a ver como Thanos, los alienígenas y naves enemigas se hacían polvo frente a sus ojos. Respiraba con dificultad y cada movimiento era un gran sufrimiento para él. Habían vencido, pero… ¿a qué costo? No esperó ningún segundo, se arrastró lentamente hasta sus compañeros, sacudiéndolos y gritando sus nombres. Sólo pudo volver a tomar aire con normalidad cuando vio que todos ellos mostraban signos de vida, sobre todo Tony. Y por ello, cuando Peter se dio cuenta, sólo así se permitió caer rendido ante la oscuridad.

* * *

Lo próximo que supo el muchacho fue que se encontraba dentro de una habitación blanca, en una camilla de hospital. Conectado y con una intravenosa, trató de levantarse pero le fue inútil. Un intenso dolor recorrió toda su espina dorsal y se obligó a recostarse de nuevo en un intento de mitigar su sufrimiento. Estaba completamente solo en ese cuarto, sin embargo, con el pasar de los minutos logró escuchar voces que poco a poco se acercaban a donde él estaba. La mayoría eran quejas y maldiciones pero aún no podía lograr entender del todo aquella conversación. Algunos vengadores entraron en la habitación. Lo primero que sintió fue el gran abrazo que Pepper le dio de sólo verlo despierto. Tardo en corresponderle, pero cuando lo hizo, fue con la fuerza y el cariño que tanto le tenía a aquella mujer.

\- ¿A caso tienes alguna idea de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer?

Aquel momento emotivo fue interrumpido por Stephen, quien aún se encontraba furioso por todo lo sucedido. Peter quiso responder y defenderse, pero en esos momentos se encontraba bastante aturdido como para hacerlo, y aunque hubiera tenido la posibilidad, supo de inmediato que no tendría cara para ello. Se merecía cualquier cosa mala que el Dr. Strange pudiera decirle.

\- Fuiste tremendamente egoísta niño, ¿qué hubiera pasado si…

\- Pero nada pasó, ¿cierto? ¡Deja de molestarlo, brujito! El hombre araña los salvó a todos.

Peter Quill había interrumpido el regaño que estaba a punto de recibir. Con una ligera sonrisa se acercó hasta su camilla y posó una mano sobre sus cabellos, revolviéndolos ligeramente. El menor no pudo corresponder al gesto, pero lo agradeció. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y extremadamente confundido, decidió preguntarle:

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Q-Quiero decir… ¿por qué seguimos vivos?

\- Verás… -Comenzó su discurso mientras que a la par, se sentaba a su lado en la camilla. – Las gemas tienen un gran poder, no cualquiera sobreviviría al chasquido con todas ellas. Stark hubiera muerto al instante de no ser por todos ustedes. El flujo de energía los atravesó y se repartió entre cada ser viviente que estuviera conectado a esa descarga. Por ello, al ser cinco personas con las gemas, pudieron manejarlo y reducir el daño colateral que Tony recibió del chasquido –Suspiró ligeramente.- Recibieron heridas letales, sin embargo… -Le miró a los ojos manteniendo una sonrisa sincera.- Sobrevivirán. A mi equipo y a mí nos sucedió lo mismo con una de las gemas.

\- ¡Pero aunque haya sido así, pudiste…! –Interrumpió el mago de pronto.

\- Pero no lo hizo, en serio. Ya basta, Strange. Lo importante es que ganamos, estamos a salvo. Sé que ustedes tienen heridas graves, pero se recuperarán… Se los prometo.

La seriedad con la que el viajero espacial habló dejó desarmado a Stephen, quien sin más que agregar, se retiró de la habitación. Peter pudo observar cómo se sostenía fuertemente de su brazo y supo en ese instante que le debía a él y a los demás una disculpa sincera pues por su culpa todos estaban heridos de gravedad.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido? – Interrumpió el incómodo silencio que el hechicero había dejado en la habitación.

\- Ocho días completos –Esta vez fue el turno de Wanda para interrumpir. – Creímos lo peor. Los demás despertaron al cuarto y quinto día.

Peter tragó saliva con dificultad ante aquella revelación. Después de eso, la charla trivial surgió entre aquel pequeño grupo de vengadores.

* * *

Días más tarde, el castaño había perdido la paciencia por completo. Casi todo volvía a la normalidad con sus compañeros de trabajo. Pudo pedirle perdón a Thor y a Steve quienes aceptaron sus disculpas de inmediato, felices de poder verlo. Incluso el Dr. Strange le había perdonado aquella imprudencia por lo cual su convivencia se había restablecido a la cordialidad inicial de dos conocidos que apenas comenzaban a pasar tiempo juntos.

Pero con el Señor Stark no había vuelto a ser lo mismo. No lo vio desde que despertó y las ansias de verlo y hablar con él lo estaban comiendo por dentro. Sin embargo, el mayor no se la había dejado fácil. Tony le quitó el acceso al taller, a su casa, a su oficina y prácticamente a cualquier lugar donde el mayor pudiera estar. Sólo podría verlo hasta que el otro se lo permitiera lo cual creyó que nunca pasaría. No entendía por qué se encontraba tan molesto, ¡habían ganado! Y cuando le preguntó a sus compañeros vengadores, ninguno supo darle razón del humor del hombre de hierro.

Harto de aquella indiferencia, se decidió a ya no respetar la privacidad de su mentor. Como sabía más o menos sus horarios, le pidió permiso a su tía May para quedarse a dormir en el complejo y esperó a Tony a la salida de su taller, pues gracias a Quill, el menor sabía que su ídolo salía bien entrada la noche por un bocadillo nocturno. Finalmente, y viendo su oportunidad delante de él, fue como se le plantó de frente a Stark en espera de una respuesta sincera. Se encontraban en uno de los pasillos que daba directo a la cocina, completamente solos. Era ahora o nunca.

Por su parte, el mayor arrugó entrecejo con claras intenciones de irse, y hastiado de aquella actitud, se le puso en frente en cada uno de los intentos de huida. Tony suspiró profundamente y apretó ligeramente el puente de su nariz hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar sin mirarlo a los ojos:

\- ¿Qué quieres Parker?

Peter se avergonzó y bajó la mirada intimidado por aquel tono de voz que el mayor empleó al hablarle. Suspiró profundamente y volvió a verlo, repasando su pecho desnudo ya que el mayor usaba únicamente el pantalón de su pijama, y se armó valor para aquella confrontación que tanto temía. Se frotó ambas manos entre sí con insistencia y nerviosismo y finalmente le comentó:

\- ¿A usted que le ha pasado en estos días? ¿Por qué me has estado evitando?

\- Para empezar, baja la voz o despertarás a alguien.

\- ¡Ya no me importa! Sólo quiero…

\- Claro, se me olvidaba que no te importa nada ni nadie.

\- Señor Stark, por favor no diga eso. ¿Por qué está tan molesto? ¡Ganamos!

Escuchó un gruñido por parte del mayor, pero mantuvo su valor para no dejar amedrentarse por ello. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, y al ver que Tony no hacía nada por apartarlo, lentamente pasó sus dedos por aquella marca de quemadura que se había quedado impregnada en la piel de su mentor, cubriendo una parte del pecho y del hombro. Todos habían salido mal heridos y recordó su propia cicatriz en uno de sus costados que a veces le seguía doliendo a pesar de estas curada casi por completo.

\- En serio lo siento, Señor Stark. Yo sólo no quería… n-no…

\- Nada Peter, ¡en serio nada de lo que puedas decir lo arreglará! Fuiste egoísta, imprudente, inmaduro… ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?

Finalmente el mayor se decidió a sacar toda aquella frustración contenida. Quiso evitar a Peter durante esas semanas con la esperanza de que su coraje menguara, pero ahí seguía latente. El miedo a perderlo. Sus pesadillas no cesaban sobre aquel día, por el cual pasaba la gran mayoría del tiempo en su taller, creando un nuevo traje para Peter mucho más resistente que, ahora molesto, pensó en jamás dárselo. Era por eso que aquellas palabras tan ligeras lo enfadaban aún más de lo que ya estaba con el muchacho.

\- Somos súper héroes, ¿no? ¡Eso es lo que hacemos! Arriesgar nuestras vidas por el bienestar común. Pero usted, Señor Stark, ¡estaba arriesgando su vida a lo estúpido! No puede culparme por hacer mi trabajo.

\- Estaba salvándolos a todos, ¡no puedes reclamarme eso!

Peter nubló su sentido del juicio al mal entender las palabras que su mentor estaba diciendo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaah! Entonces todo tiene sentido ahora, ¿era eso, Señor Stark? No podía dejar que nadie se sacrificara, ¿verdad? Usted tenía que salir a relucir frente a las cámaras o ser recordado como el gran Iron Man que salvó a la tierra. ¿Era eso? ¿Quería todo el crédito?

\- ¡No es eso Peter, entiende! Lo que sucede…

\- Lo que sucede es que usted no sabe trabajar en equipo, quiere toda la gloria para usted. Quill ya nos lo dijo. Lo que pasó fue lo correcto. Estar todos juntos logró que ninguno saliera muerto de ahí. ¿Por qué no lo entiende? ¿Por qué sigue tan enojado conmigo?

Tony comenzó a rechinar los dientes con desdén ante la sarta de tonterías que el mocoso estaba diciendo. Estaba realmente cabreado con él. Ese niño no entendía absolutamente nada. Todo el alboroto atrajo la atención de los habitantes del complejo. Wanda, el Capitán América, Clint, Quill, y Thor ya se encontraban en ese pasillo tratando de entender la causa de la pelea a tan altas horas de la noche. Eso no detuvo a Peter quien siguió alegando sobre el gran ego de Stark, sobre cómo no soportaría compartir el crédito de la salvación del mundo con nadie más. Trató de contenerse todo lo que pudo, pero falló miserablemente. Dio unos pasos para quedar más cerca del menor y finalmente poder callarlo.

\- Es un egocéntrico, Señor Stark, nunca cambiará. Usted sólo salvó al mundo por…

\- ¡Por ti, carajo, por ti! Esta estupidez del atraco del tiempo fue únicamente para salvarte a ti, Peter. ¿Contento? ¡Mierda! Eres tan… imposible… mierda.

Tony había explotado, dejando completamente callado al menor y a los presentes en la habitación, quienes miraban como espectadores asombrados aquella discusión. El mayor había apretado fuertemente los puños hasta que se dejó blancos los nudillos. Irremediablemente dio un puñetazo certero a una de las paredes hasta que finalmente pudo seguir hablando, en vista de que su interlocutor aún estaba en una especie de estado de shock.

\- Eres un maldito irresponsable, Peter. Yo… nada de esto hubiera valido la pena si tú hubieras muerto. No podía arriesgarme. Te amo tanto, joder.

Lo último lo había dicho más bajo, casi en un susurro. Al ver que estaba más tranquila aquella discusión, ninguno de los presentes pudo intervenir. Todos sabían que Peter era importante para Stark, pero lo que más los dejaba asombrados a todos era la pasión con la cual Tony finalmente había expresado sus sentimientos al menor. En estos cinco años, él nunca pudo continuar sin Peter. Siempre lo traía a la memoria y Pepper no pudo contra la sombra de su recuerdo, por lo tanto habían quedado sólo como amigos. Esa razón fue la principal por la cual, movido por la esperanza, logró que todos los vengadores viajaran en el tiempo para tener una sola oportunidad de traer a su niño de vuelta. Más tranquilo, Stark pudo limpiarse algunas lágrimas que traicioneramente habían resbalado por sus mejillas. Su punto vulnerable estaba expuesto ante todos los héroes presentes en aquella discusión y de pronto se sintió avergonzado. Peter no volvió a reclamar.

\- Señor Stark, yo… lo siento… yo no…

Pero Tony ya no le respondió. Dio un gran suspiro antes de retirarse a su taller dejando atrás a todos los presentes. Peter no comprendió la magnitud de su discusión hasta que el mayor ya no estaba con ellos. Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación y fue Quill quien lo rompió, dirigiéndose directamente al hombre araña.

\- Mira, niño. Deberías ir para que ambos arreglen las cosas. Obviamente todos estamos de acuerdo en que entre ustedes hay algo… – Se quedó callado unos instantes antes de continuar. – … Algo. Y ninguno de nosotros te puede ayudar.

\- Nunca había visto esta faceta de Tony antes – Interrumpió el Capitán América. – Pero si quieres mi consejo… en serio parece que le importas mucho. No deberías dejar las cosas así. Ve. 

Peter sólo asintió levemente, sobrellevado por toda la información recibida en apenas escasos minutos. Agradeció con un tono de voz bastante bajo a los presentes y se dirigió al taller de su mentor. Se sentía irremediablemente nervioso y es que las palabras de Tony le dieron una connotación totalmente diferente a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos las últimas semanas. Pensó en él como alguien importante e inmediatamente su cara ardió en vergüenza al entender el peso de las acciones de su mentor; al saberse tan especial para él. Una emoción brotó de su pecho y sin poder evitarlo tocó vigorosamente la puerta de su taller, específicamente para llamar su atención. Tony abrió por primera vez en todo este tiempo y Peter sonrió ampliamente, bastante embobado al sentir la felicidad nublar sus otros sentidos.

-¿Ahora qué quieres, Parker?

-Yo, sólo quería hablar… de lo que pasó… yo no…

\- Basta, en serio. Sólo quiero estar tranquilo.

-¡No! Es que no lo entiende, yo…

El muchacho sintió como una victoria el que Tony lo haya dejado entrar a su taller a pesar de su mirada indiferente. Se adentró un par de pasos y con asombro observó todo el lugar repleto de armaduras y armas para los distintos vengadores que seguramente estaban totalmente mejoradas. Sintió un nudo en su garganta al ver el traje de Spider Man sobre la mesa principal siento modificado automáticamente por algunas máquinas a su alrededor. El mayor, al darse cuenta de lo que miraba el mocoso, simplemente comentó:

\- Seguiré mejorando todos los trajes, escudos y armas hasta que sean completamente perfectos. Todos extrañamos tanto a Nat. No volveré a perder a nadie más.

El tono solemne de su mentor y su mirada firme hicieron que el interior de Peter se inundara con una terrible calidez. Sintió tantas ganas de llorar que un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, atrayendo la atención del mayor. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y lágrimas caían sin ningún cuidado de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, Peter se le colgó del cuello a Tony y lo atrajo hacia él para darle un beso completamente necesitado y repleto del cariño que no podía expresar con palabras. Quería decirle tanto, hacerle saber que todo lo que dijo frente a los demás era una mentira, que sólo estaba enojado. En realidad, desaba tanto que su mentor supiera lo mucho que él también lo amaba y que por lo tanto, tampoco pudo dejar que él muriera en esa batalla. Estaba tan asustado de perderlo así como también habían perdido a la señorita Romanoff. Por lo tanto, Peter no dudó más y le hizo saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos desde hace tanto tiempo. El mayor se sorprendió, pero todo intento de alejar a su pupilo murió cuando sintió sus suaves labios contra los suyos. También lo quería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas reclamar al menor como suyo y estar a su lado para siempre. Así que al entenderlo, se dejó llevar por ese sentimiento, y pronto le correspondió, iniciando un movimiento que hizo a ambos suspirar de satisfacción. Cuando lentamente se alejaron, sonrieron ampliamente sin poderlo evitar.

Después de ese día, todo había quedado claro entre ambos, y entre besos y caricias, Tony pudo poner a Peter al corriente sobre todo lo que se había perdido en esos cinco años. 

**Author's Note:**

> Así debió de terminar la película, jajaja :c 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! <3


End file.
